After School (episode)
| translation title = Hōkago | image = After_School.png | scenario = Muneo Nakamoto | production =Taro Kubo | director = Akiyuki Simbo; Naoyuki Tatsuwa | end card = Akio Watanabe | airdate = April 5, 2014 | hulu = Watch here | previous = Confirmation | next = Ordeal|crunchyroll = Watch Here|storyboard = Hidetoshi Namura|other airdates = December 22, 2018 (United States)}} is the 13th episode of the ''Nisekoi'' series that is originally written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi as a manga. The episode premiered on April 5, 2014. Overview While happy that he has a nice picture of Kosaki, Raku struggles with finding the photo of the girl with whom he made a promise with. At a study group, he nearly publicizes that he likes Kosaki. After Raku's father tells him the location of where to find the photo, Raku discovers that the girl in the photo is someone else, and that she also has a different key. Raku shares his umbrella with Chitoge in the rain, but when the downpour gets heavy, they rest at a shelter and share the photos they ordered. Suddenly lightning strikes and she bumped on him for safety. When they were sharing a romantic moment Raku's father interepts them and told that the girl in the photo is coming to school tomorrow and that she is actually Raku's fiancée. Characters * Raku Ichijō * Chitoge Kirisaki * Kosaki Onodera * Ruri Miyamoto * Seishirō Tsugumi * Shū Maiko * Raku's Father Debut * Marika Tachibana (unofficial) Episode Notes Character Revelations * The girl (Marika Tachibana) in the picture is also a possible promise girl. * Marika is Raku's fiancée. * Marika also has a key. * Marika calls Raku 'Master Raku'. Difference between manga and anime * In the manga, Raku's father is accompanied by 3 members of the Shūei Clan but in the anime, he's only with 2 members with one of them being notably Ryuu. * In the anime, Raku has dark circles under his eyes after trying to search for the photo of the promise girl. * In the manga, the gang goes to McDonalds to study, but in the anime, they studied at Mickey D's but this may have been done to avoid copyright issues for the anime. * In the anime, Shū and Tsugumi talk about ordering a 'smile' which was never shown in the manga. * In the anime, a conversation about fries between Chitoge and Kosaki which is also not shown in the manga. * When Shū asks about seating arrangements, Ruri is on the left side of Kosaki in the anime, but in the manga, she's on her right side. * When Tsugumi helps Raku out in a problem, it is shown what's inside his booklet in the anime. * The dome that Raku and Chitoge stay in under the rain in the anime is shaped differently compared to the manga. * When Raku's father sees Chitoge and Raku under the dome and greets them, his arm is outside of the car in the manga. Trivia * This episode was adapted from Nisekoi Chapter 31: After School and Chapter 32: Lovey-Dovey. * When Tsugumi helps Raku out in a problem, it is shown what's inside his booklet which was actually two famous stories. The first page had the ending of The Emperor's New Clothes while the other page had the beginning of The Snow Queen.